Drinker Edward
by KrisellaStewan-Rulz
Summary: One-Shot. Romántico y gracioso. Edward y Bella son novio. Edward se va a una fiesta una noche y en plena madrugada se aparece en el departamento de Bella. ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? y… ¿Que pasara después? : D Léanlo no se arrepentirán


**Introducción:**

**En este fanFic loco de mi loca imaginación; Bella Swan y Edward Cullen son novios desde hace ya un año. Están estudiando en la Universidad de Washington. Bella comparte un apartamento con su mejor amiga Alice; mientras que el novio de esta, Jasper, comparte también un apartamento -en otro edifico- con Edward.  
**

**Esto fue solo una pequeña explicación, de _la vida de los personajes _en mi loco One-Shot xP. Espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

Era un viernes en la noche, sin embargo, Bella iba a quedarse sola en el apartamento que compartía con su mejor amiga Alice; ella ya había echo planes para salir con su chico Jasper. Y por otro lado, su novio Edward tenía una mini-fiesta junto con sus compañeros de curso, pero era eso... _solo compañeros de curso._ Por lo que bella estaba "destinada" a quedarse sola en casa y sin nada que hacer.

Por otro lado Edward se la estaba pasando muy bien. Disfrutaba con sus compañeros, bailaba y bebía... bebía mucho. La fiesta seguía su curso durante lo que iba de noche; mientras que Edward se sentía cada vez más mareado. Sus amigos se reían con sus ocurrencias -casi no hablaba cosas coherentes y solo decía que quería ver a _su _Bella- mientras las chicas aprovechaban su estado para tratar de conquistarlo. Pero aunque bailara con ellas, él no les dio ni la más mínima importancia.

Aproximadamente a las dos de la madrugada, Edward _casi _no se podía mantener en píe. Sus amigos le dijeron para llevarlo a su departamento, pero él se negaba y les pedía a gritos que lo llevaran hasta que bella. Al principio no les pareció buena idea, pero ellos mismos estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol y al ver lo cabezota que estaba Edward; no le dieron más importancia y lo llevaron hasta el Edificio donde vivía su novia.

Bella daba vueltas en su cama, veía el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche cada cinco minutos. Suspiro. _Que molesto,_ _¿Porque no puedo dormir? _Pensó. De repente escucho que golpeaban la puerta, espero un momento pero el golpeteo seguía insistente -_Toc, Toc, Toc-. ¿Quien diablos estará tocando a esta hora?. _Se levanto rápidamente y salio de su habitación hacía la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto un poco temerosa.

-B-Bella... Soy Y-Yo.

-!¿Edward?!- Abrió la puerta rápidamente, y lo vio. _Díos,_ era tan hermoso. No entendía como ese ángel podía ser de ella. Incluso así como lucía ahora, como una especie de... ¿Zombi? Como sea, igual era el zombi más sexy.

-Bella...- Enseguida tranco la puerta a su espalda y se lanzo sobre ella. La abrazo y la beso. -Be-Bella, Te A-Amo.

Al principio ella correspondió a sus tratos, pero enseguida se dio cuenta del estado de su novio por lo que se aparto de él para hablarle. -Edward... estas súper borracho. ¿No me digas que condujiste en ese estado?- Hablaba mientras forcejeaba con Edward que aún trataba de besarla.

-N-No... los... los chicos m-me trajeron- Edward hablaba mientras besaba a bella por el cuello y cualquier otra zona a la que ella le permitiera alcance en ese momento.

-Edward vamos... -Bella trataba de guiarlo hasta su cuarto- te tienes que acostar.

Ya habían llegado hasta su cuarto y bella trataba de acostarlo en su cama. -No... no me qui-quiero acostar- Le decía Edward mientras seguía tratando de _seducirla. -_Quiero... quiero estar con-contigo Bella. Te-Te Amo. Quiero pa-pasar la noche con-contigo y el... ¡el resto de las noches de... de mi vi-vida contigo! -Grito. Edward apoyo su peso en ella de modo que ambos cayeron en la cama, cada uno en un extremo.

Si no fuera porque bella conocía perfectamente bien su estado, se fuera rendido hay mismo; se le hacia tan adorable. -Yo también te amo. Y quiero pasar todas las noches de mi vida a tu lado Edward.-Después de lo dicho, Bella empezó a darle pequeños besos por la cara y el cuello, viendo como Edward se relajaba. Y aunque seguía forcejeando para besarla, no lo hacía tan intensamente. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia.

Bella lo observaba con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el rostro. _Tonto Edward... te amo demasiado, _Pensó. Luego suspiro, salio del cuarto y se fue a acostar en el sofá.

Edward abrió los ojos... se sentía de lo peor, estaba mareado y le dolía la cabeza. Echo un rápido vistazo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Bella, acostado en su cama; y trato de recordar. No tenia ni idea de que había sido de él en la fiesta, ni de como había llegado hasta el apartamento de Bella, pero si recordaba lo que paso hay en la madrugada... bueno, y por sobre todo, lo que _no _paso. Sonrío al recordar la escenita que le había echo a Bella. Luego escucho como se abría la puerta, volteo el rostro y vio a Bella entrando con una sonrisa en sus labios y una bandeja con comida en sus manos.

-Hola dormilón- Le dijo ella con expresión burlona. -¿Como te sientes?- se sentó a un lado de él en la cama y coloco la bandeja en su mesa de noche.

Edward suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. -No muy bien, me duele todo.

Ella le sonrío más. -Si, me imagine que te sentirías así... Por eso te prepare esto. -Digo señalando la bandeja. Luego estiro un brazo, tomo un par de aspirinas, un vaso de agua y se los ofreció. -Tómatelas, te harán sentirte mejor- Le guiño un ojo.

El río en respuesta a su guiño. Acepto las pastillas y el agua. -Gracias.- Se las trago enseguida y bebió toma el agua. Se sorprendió de lo seca que estaba su garganta. -No debiste molestarte,- Le digo señalando la bandeja llena de comida con la mirada. -Estoy bastante seguro de que esa no es la forma en la que se debe tratar a un _borracho_.

Bella lo miro mal. -Tu no eres un borracho Edward, solo te... -Se encogió de hombros- emborrachaste, ya sabes... -Se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos, y luego se rieron fuertemente al unísono.


End file.
